1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a heat dissipation structure on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, often include a chassis and a circuit board received in the chassis. The layout of the circuitry on the circuit board determines the efficiency of the circuit board. Usually, a plurality of electronic components, such as a heat sink, a CPU, is attached to the circuit board. In assembling the circuit board to the chassis, the heat sink is supported by a tray, the CPU is supported by a supporting bar, and a backboard is located between the circuit board and the chassis. Securing holes must be defined in the circuit board, to secure the tray, the supporting bar and the backboard to the circuit board. However, the plurality of securing holes influences the layout of the circuitry and may decrease the operating efficiency of the circuit board.